


Sick

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Captivity, Dark, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Mental Instability, Miscarriage, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Lisa Trevor was dedicated to Umbrella.Even if she was unwilling, she was dedicated.And Sergei Vladimir loves her for it.[Extremely dark, heed tags]
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Lisa Trevor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pistolrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolrush/gifts).



Lisa was dedicated to Umbrella. 

Even if she was unwilling. Even if her dedication came through chains and beatings and injections to force her into subservience. Even if her dedication was far more of the 'designated offering' type than the 'fiercely loyal' -- she was dedicated.

And to Sergei, her dedication was beautiful.

He made a point of visiting her as often as he could. He was a bit too tall and bulky to walk normally down the spiral staircase beneath the estate, but would side-step carefully and slowly, crouching down as he did. It made it difficult to bring her things, sometimes, like when he wanted to deliver to her a cup of tea or a box of fine chocolates.

He liked to bring her flowers, freshly cut and handsome smelling purple lavender and bright-white daisies. He'd organise them in a vase and set it beside her bed. Sometimes he'd have to scrape some mould or fungus from the stone floor so it would sit flatly and not tip over. The delicate scents would immediately go to war with the acrid stench of piss, blood, sweat, and excrement that had accumulated in the bedpans. They would always lose. 

Sergei didn't mind the smell at all. He'd sit on the edge of her bed delicately, trying not to take up too much space beside her thigh. 

" _You look lovely today, lyubimaya._ " He'd say quietly, as though innocent and sheepish. 

She'd never respond -- glassy, reddened, hollow eyes staring up at the ceiling without so much as an acknowledgement he was present.

Sergei didn't mind that, either. He'd carry out entire conversations without her speaking a single word. He'd tell her about his day and ask her about hers. He'd wonder about her plans for the evening, and tell her his. He flirted and mewed delicately over her, and acted as though she was responsive. 

Once, he'd even had an entire argument with her as she laid still, unmoving, unspeaking, unblinking. 

It was after she had miscarried. Sergei arriving to her cell with an armful of maternity gifts to see blood pooled between her bound legs.

He had been heartbroken. It was the first time he had truly cried, hand batting away the tears pouring from his good eye. He had been upset she wasn't crying, too. 

" _Our baby is gone!"_ He had whined, voice cracked and broken, _"Our baby is gone, why don't you care?!"_ He began to get angry, “ _You would have made a terrible mother, anyway_!!”

He had been convinced those _leeches_ Albert Wesker and William Birkin had been responsible somehow.

He vowed to pay them back for it, one day.

Sergei had returned the next day and apologised to Lisa for raising his voice, kneeling beside her bed, stroking her head and telling her it would be okay. He'd occasionally have to wiggle his hands in the air to dislodge the clumps of hair that began accumulating between his fingers. 

When Lisa began to change, Sergei didn't care. He pretended not to notice, at first, and then he assured her it didn't matter.

He'd kiss her bloating, rotting cheeks as delicately as he always had. He'd tell that she was perfect. He'd take his knife and cut his face to show her how little it meant, promising her that he would keep destroying himself in solidarity and respect for her incredible dedication. That she was beautiful because of it.

On their anniversary, he offered to arrange a nice dinner in the estate. He told her he wanted to bring her mother -- that it was time for them to be acquainted anyway. He planned to propose and wanted her blessing like a gentleman. 

It was the first time she had looked at him -- really, really looked at him. He vibrated with excitement, knowing he'd done well. 

He went directly to Lord Spencer, and asked for the privilege to use the main dining room. It was then that he was told Lisa's mother was already dead. Sergei felt the earth shatter around him. His plans were ruined, but he was determined. He hired an Umbrella staffer to sit in as her mother after wandering the lab with a picture of Jessica Trevor in hand, searching for the closest lookalike. 

He doted over the woman's makeup and clothes, trying to ensure she looked the part. He wanted it to be perfect.

He'd do anything for Lisa.

Because he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Another draft CLEAR. 
> 
> This had been marked as going to the amazing Pistolrush because they are so fantastic at writing manipulative Sergei. I actually came up with this story as I was reading their Sergei/OC story.
> 
> The Lisa Trevor story in canon is so freaking depressing isn't it? I cry every time I read about her.


End file.
